Naruto And Vandaria Saga
by Alfonso.Irvana
Summary: Naruto dan para Shinobi konoha berpindah ke dunia lain akibat Jutsu Chibaku tensei milik Pain, giman keseruan Naruto dan teman-temannya di Dunia Baru tersebut


**_Titel:_** _Naruto and Vandaria saga_

_**Disclaemer:** Naruto yang pasti bukan punya ane, kalo ane ngaku-ngaku bisa-bisa di rasengen ma naruto_

_**Rated:** K+  
><em>

_**Genre:** Adventure, Fantasy  
><em>

_**Summary:** Akibat tekhnik chibaku tensei yang dilancarkan pain, konoha dan para shinobinya tiba-tiba menghilang dari muka bumi_  
><em>namun terjadi suatu keanehan saat 'Bulan' buatan pain, tiba-tiba meledak dan melalui ledakan itu naruto dan para rookie 11 dan juga sensei mereka terlempar kesuatu dunia yang asing ,dunia yang dihuni oleh 2 mahluk yaitu manusia dan mahluk yang menyerupai manusia tapi memliki rambut berwarna perak dan mereka menyebutnya Framelles,bagaimana kisah naruto dan kawan-kawan di dunia baru mereka?<em>

_**Warning:** OC, OOC, Typo (Maybe yes, MAybe No)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"move to the new world"

Naruto POV

"Sial, aku mulai kehabisan Chakra" Guman Naruto 'Kurama Bagaimana ini, sepertinya pain akan menggunakan jutsu itu lagi' kata Naruto pada Kurama melalui telepati

'entahlah Gaki, mungkin ini akan jadi akhir kita?, aku juga sudah menggunakan semua chakraku' jawab kurama

(Kalo readers pada bingung, disini naruto udah nguasain chakraBijuu dan juga sasuke gak keluar dari desa, pokoknya cerita ini Out Of Canon deh)

"Teme, Kita gunakan serangan terakhir, sebelum pain memporak-porandakan desa" kata naruto pada sasuke

"Cih, baiklah dobe" kata sasuke yang juga ada diposisi yang sama dengan naruto yaitu kehabisan chakra

"Rookie 11, dan para shinobi, pasang kekkai untuk melindungi desa, kita akan Gunakan serangan terakhir" teriak sasuke

"Yosh/Ha'I/Ha'I Sasuke-Taicho" kata Rookie 11 dan para Shinobi serempak

"Para sannin, siapkan Jutsu terhebat kalian"Kata naruto pada 3 legenda sannin

"Baik, Naruto-Sama" kata para sannin

"Bersiaplah konoha, kalian akan mengerti apa arti rasa sakit itu" teriak pain dari atas mereka

"Tak akan kami biarkan, Teme sekarang" kata naruto yang sudah memasuki mode Kurama miliknya pada sasuke yang memasuki perfect susano'onya

"Bijuu rasenshuriken,Enton –Susanoo kagutsuchi/ Shinra tensei" teriak NaruSasu dan pain bersamaan

Akibat hantaman ketiga jutsu Rank –S tersebut medan perang konoha diliputi debu, dan setelah debu reda terlihatlah naruto dan para shinobi konoha terlempar cukup jauh tapi masih dalam keadaan sadar karena jutsu perlindungan dari 3 Legenda sannin

"Huft, ternyata kalian masih bisa bertahan dari Shinra tensei-ku, coba kalo kalian masih bisa bertahan dari ini, Chibaku Tensei" kata Pain kemudian

"Wah sial…. Kita tak akan selamat" kata salah satu shinobi konoha yang sudah melesat keatas

"Selamat tinggal konoha" kata Pain dengan seringai sadis saat melihat seluruh shinobi konoha terperangkap dari jutsu buatannya

"Sekarang tinggal membawa bulan buatan ini menuju markas dan mengekstark Kyubi disana" kata Pain sambil mengendalikan Bulan buatannya untuk menuju markas

Tapi saat akan berjalan, tiba-tiba terjadi suatu keanehan, 'bulan' buatan pain tiba-tiba mengecil lalu kemudian meledak menjadi serpihan kecil, tapi tidak ada satu orangpun yang terperangkap disana keluar dengan selamat

"Sial kemana para shinobi konoha itu" umpat pain keras saat melihat mereka tiba-tiba menghilang bersama ledakan itu

"In Another place, and Another World"

"Apkah tidak apa-apa kita ikut campur, Dunia yang dijaga Oleh KAMI, Tuan Ahura Mazda" kata seseorang pada sosok yang menunggang kuda putih dan memiliki 6 pasang sayap putih dipunggungnya yang Dipanggil Ahura Mazda

"Tenanglah Markabah, Aku jamin, KAMI tidak akan keberatan" Kata Ahura Mazda pada seseorang yang dipanggil Markabah

"Sekarang Tugas –Mu hanya menyambut mereka dan Bimbing mereka untuk menjalani Tugas mereka di Dunia baru ini" Kata Ahura Mazda "Sementara itu Aku akan menemui KAMI dan mebicarakan hal ini pada-Nya" lanjut-Nya lagi

"With Shinobi Konoha"

Setelah ledakan itu mereka merasa terjatuh disebuah padang pasir yang gersang

"Auch, Kita ada dimana ini?"Ucap salah seorang Shinobi

"Apa kita ada di Surga ya?"Ucap Shinobi yang lain

"Hai, kita masih hidup, Baka, tapi kita dimana" kata seseorang yang lain

'Oi, gaki bangunlah, aku merasakan ada energy asing yang cukup besar mendekat ketempat ini' kata Kurama pada Naruto yang saat itu terjatuh pad a posisi yang tidak elit

'Ouch, Kurama apa ini salah satu jutsumu' kata naruto setelah bangun dari posisinya yang tidak elit

'berhentilah menggerutu Gaki, persiapkan dirimu Energy asing ini semakin mendekat' kata kurama sembari memutuskan hubungan telepatinya dengan naruto

"Teme, apa kau juga merasakannya" kata Naruto pada sasuke yang saat itu telah mengaktifkan mode Susanoonya kembali

"Diam, kau dobe, mereka semakin dekat" kata sasuke

Saat melihat kedua pemimpin mereka mengaktifkan ekuatan mereka para shinobipun waspada dan bersiap dengan senjata mereka masing – masing

Tiba- tiba muncul seberkas sinar berwarna keemasan dihadapan para shinobi tersebut dan dari cahaya itu muncul sesosok mahluk yang menyerupai manusia tapi memiliki 4 pasang sayap dipunggungnya

"Jang takut wahai kalian yang terpilih" sapa Mahluk tersebut "Saya adalah pejalan Cakrawala dan nama saya Adalah Markabah"

"Tempat apa ini dan kenapa kami ada disini" kata Naruto sembari mengaktifkan Rinnenggannya

"Tenanglah wahai anak muda, kalian ada di barat tanah utama dan ini adalah Bumi Vandaria" kata MArkabah

"Tanah UTama, BUmi VAndaria, Apa itu?" Tanya naruto sekali lagi

"Hehehehehehe, VAndaria adalah sebuah dunia dimana Kami para VAnadis yang memimpinnya dan alasan kalian disini adalah Kalian terpilih untuk menjaga dan membantu para MAnusia dari para Framelees dan juga membebaskan VAndariadari para Deimos, maka dari itulah kalian Kami panggil kemari" Kata MArkabah PAnjang Lebar

"Heh, Deimos, FRamelees, mahluk apa itu"kata naruto yang telah menurukan kewaspadaan begitu juga para shinobi yang lain

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu MAnusia, baiklah saya pergi dahulu dan laksanakan TUgas kalian baik-baik" Kata MArkabah kemudian menghilang dibalik cahaya terang

"Hoi, Tunggu" kata naruto "Ck, sial, Main pergi saja MAhluk itu"

"Naruto-sama, sasuke – Taichou, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang" Kata salah seorang shinobi pada mereka

"Huft, untuk sekarang kita hanya bisa menunggu dan melihat, dan perintahkan para shinobi elemen tanah dan Shinobi Senju untuk membangun sebuah desa disini" Kata Naruto kemudian

'kurama, sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan' Tanya NAruto pada kurama melalui telepati

'kita hanya bisa menunggu gaki' kata kurama

* * *

><p>Yeho alfons publish cerita baru lagi nie, enath kenapa saat mau NGlenjutin naruto sang penantang takdir tiba - tiba nie ide gila muncul aja di otak Alfons yah dengan sangat terpaksa, alfons tulis deh nie cerita<br>moga para readers suka ya  
>jangan lupa buat ninggalin Revieewsx, kritik maupun Flame, ane tunggu ya<p>

RNR Please


End file.
